


House Tour

by alphardhy



Series: SVTHSA drabbles [1]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Character Study, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: Excuse the mess, I spilled some of my fears on the carpet last night.A tiny drabble in which Bram explores the idea of people being like houses.





	House Tour

It is a scary thing to open the door to your very soul, to let someone peer into all the rooms that make you who you are—even the one packed to the rafters with secrets that you carefully covered with white sheets at some point in your life. But scary as it is, Simon Spier and his beaming smile make Bram want to do it over and over again. _If you look to your left, you'll see my childhood dreams and a list of all the superpowers I wish I had. Excuse the mess, I spilled some of my fears on the carpet last night. Oh, there's a big, big room with your name carved on the door, and it hasn't always been here, but it has become one of my favorites._

Somewhere in a chamber close to Bram's heart there is a pile of late-night thoughts, and somewhere in that pile there is a poetry book he has yet to write about how easy it was for him to fall in love with Simon, a jumble of verses about his moon-grey eyes and the way his face lights up every time he learns something new about Bram and the fact that he always happens to laugh a little louder at Bram’s favorite parts of whatever funny story Bram may be telling him. Someday he will give Simon the keys to that corner of his soul, too, and he will try not to stumble over his words when he reads the dedication page of his own book out loud.

_To Simon. Thank you for always being so careful with the most fragile parts of me._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [lirapheus](http://lirapheus.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
